


Just this once

by kd_works



Series: walks on the beach [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Eileen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Smut, Walks On The Beach, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: This takes place after the 3 year time jump.Luisa is getting frustrated with Eileen, she'd rather be with Rose





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is a collection of Roisa one-shots! They're part of a challenge the two of us decided to do! We gave each other a list of sentences that had to be incorporated into one-shots, one sentence per story, and the sentence that was given will be written in BOLD and UNDERLINED in each fic. Each chapter is a new fic written by either one of us.

"Lu! I'm home", Rose called into their room as she shut the door behind her. Luisa didn't answer. 

"Lu?", Rose called again. 

"Yes, baby, I'm here", Luisa called back as she walked out from their bedroom. 

"Oh god!", Luisa jumped slightly when she saw Rose. She placed a hand on her chest to help steady her heart beat. "I keep forgetting you have to wear that ridiculous mask", Luisa's voice gained a more stern tone. The mask made Rose look like a completely different woman, slightly resembling well-known actress, Kate Hudson. The mask gave Rose blonde hair, which was very different from her real hair, which was currently a raven colour.

"At least we're together", Rose smiled, trying to look on the bright side. She approached Luisa and wrapped her arms around her lovers waist. She leaned in for a kiss, but the brunette turned her head to avoid it and took a small step backwards.

"What's wrong, Lu?", Rose frowned. 

"I don't want to kiss _her_ ", Luisa sighed as she placed her hands on either side of the mask that hid Rose's face. "I want to kiss _you_. I want to kiss _Rose_ , the woman that I fell in love with", Luisa frowned, "twice!", she added. "I miss seeing the face that I know and love. Your face. The one that is constantly hiding under this mask". 

"I get that", Rose sighed. She reached into the neckline of her dress, grabbing the edge of the rubbery mask. She pulled it up and over her head, taking it off completely and tossing it onto the couch. 

"See? Much better", Luisa smiled, immediately closing the gap between them, kissing Rose with enough force to bruise. Luisa sucked her lovers bottom lip into her mouth, gazing it gently with her teeth, making Rose smile into the kiss. When their lips finally parted, Luisa rested her forehead against Rose's.

"Hi", Luisa's smiled. She never got tired of kissing Rose, as long as it was Rose and not Eileen (the woman Rose became when she wore the mask). Luisa could kiss Rose all day long if Rose would let her. She loved Rose with every fiber of her being. She wanted to take walks on the beach with her, attend family functions, go for dinner, kiss her breathless in public and make her blush with a little PDA. She was happy that she got to do these things, but it wasn't with Rose, it was with Eileen. Luisa knew that this was the only way that they could be together, but it still bothered her. So when she had Rose alone without the mask, she took advantage of every second. She looked forward to these moments and held them close, because these were the moments when she was truly happy. 

"Hi", Rose smiled back. The kiss had left her breathless. Luisa giggled as Rose wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her extra close. 

Rose kissed the top of Luisa's head. "I want to take you out to dinner", she smiled down at Luisa. 

"Where?", Luisa's face lit up. 

"You'll see", Rose teased. "Just let me put this back on", she said as she grabbed the rubbery mask off of the couch. 

"Can't you go without it? Just this once?", Luisa pleaded, even though she already knew the answer. Luisa had been asking this question more and more frequently, and Rose was tired of having to give the same answer each time.

"No", she replied, her voice firm. "You know I can't do that. The cops would find me and put me in jail. Is that what you want?", she raised her eyebrows.

"No, of course not", Luisa frowned as she wrapped Rose in a tight hug, then pushed up onto her toes to kiss her. Luisa's heart would be shattered if she lost Rose, especially after she had lost her so many times already. A couple years ago when Rose had faked her own death (and poor Luisa saw the lifeless body of her greatest love at the moment of the 'murder'), Luisa had felt like her own life had ended as well. All she could do was cry out in pain and tremble in shock. In that very moment, the feeling of knowing that her soul mate had been taken from her, had taken control of her body. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think and she couldn't control her tears (which were due to the pain of having her heart sliced violently from her chest). Her entire torso was heavy, so heavy that she felt it might split into two, so she wrapped her arms around herself to keep the pieces together. She couldn't lose Rose, not again.

A tear slid down Luisa's face as she thought of all this and held onto Rose for dear life as she kissed her passionately. Rose could feel every emotion that Luisa was feeling by the way their lips moved together, pushing and pulling in such a deep and needy way. 

"Hey", Rose whispered as she wiped away the brunette's tears. "Hey, what's wrong?", she frowned. 

"I can't lose you. I don't think I could go through that again. I just- It hurt so much", Luisa's voice wavered as she spoke. She sniffled, looking up at Rose. 

"What makes you think that you're going to lose me? Come here", Rose grabbed Luisa's hand and pulled her towards the couch. Rose sunk down into the beige leather and pulled Luisa into her lap, holding her tight in an attempt to comfort her. 

"I don't know. I'm just always afraid that we're going to get caught". Luisa rested her head on Rose's chest, listening to her heart beat. The sound was comforting. Rose kissed the top of Luisa's head. 

"We've been doing this for 3 years already. No one has suspected a thing. As long as I wear the mask when I'm out, we'll be fine, okay?", Rose reassured as she wiped a few more tears from Luisa's cheeks. 

"I don't like that mask. It isn't you", Luisa finally admitted. Rose didn't respond. Instead, she held Luisa tighter as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I love you, Rose", Luisa whispered after a few minutes. 

"I know", Rose whispered back before placing another kiss on the top of Luisa's head. 

* * *

 "I can't believe I'd never been to that restaurant before", Luisa smiled as the two women walked out of the building hand in hand. 

"It's one of those random hidden treasures that nobody knows about", Rose laughed. 

"Kind of like you?", Luisa flashed an adorable flirty smile that made Rose laugh again. She figured that fact the Rose hid behind a mask made the statement true. She really was a treasure, hidden beneath a mask. 

"I'm a hidden treasure?", Rose gently nudged Luisa as they walked. 

The sky had lost the large array of vibrant colours that it had had when they walked into the restaurant. It was now a gloomy shade of dark blue. Most of the stars were hidden by dark clouds, but the few visible ones twinkled happily in their places as they watched the sleeping world below. 

"I love being outside", Luisa smiled as she let go of Rose's hand and pranced along in front of her. She stopped and spun in a circle as she looked up at the sky, the fabric of her dress twirled gracefully with the movement. 

"I know you do", Rose laughed as she wrapped Luisa into a hug. 

"Before we go back to the car, can we take a walk on the beach?", Luisa asked, looking up at Rose. 

"You read my mind! That's why I parked the car close by"

"You know me so well", Luisa kissed the rubbery mask that covered Rose's cheek. 

"We've been officially dating for 3 years, of course I know you", Rose pointed out. She then linked their hands together and walked off of the side walk and towards the beach. The car was parked about an 8 minute walk away, in the direction of the Marbella Hotel (where they lived). The two were headed that way and took their shoes off once they reached the sand. 

"If it's dark out, no one would see us, right?", Luisa turned to Rose with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know, I think we're fine", Rose grinned, knowing Luisa's intentions. She stopped walking and pulled Luisa close, their bodies pressed firmly together.

"So maybe, just this once, can I walk with Rose instead of Eileen?", Luisa asked softly. Rose took a step back, apparently she hadn't known what Luisa's intentions were.

"Luisa, it's too risky", Rose's voice was calm this time. 

"Alright", Luisa sighed. She tangled her hand with Rose's as she resumed walking. They walked in a comfortable silence, heading closer and closer towards the water until Luisa's feet were washed with the gentle waves of the ocean. Rose bumped into Luisa by accident as she awkwardly stumbled over a rock that was next to a large sign. The large billboard was warning people about the dangers of sharks and open water.

"Are you _trying_ to knock me into the water?", Luisa accused as she laughed.

"Maybe", Rose grinned. 

"You'd better not be!", Luisa warned as she playfully bumped Rose back.

"What if I am?" Rose bumped back harder. 

"Then I'm going to get you first!", Luisa laughed as she scooped up some water in her hands and threw it at Rose. Rose gasped as the cold water hit her arms and shirt. 

"Well now I'm cold! Come warm me up", Rose pouted. Luisa smiled and walked over to wrap her girlfriend in a hug, but before she could, Rose scooped up some water and threw it at her. 

"Hey!", Luisa squealed as she ran away, dodging the water. "That's cheating!", her voice had taken on an overly animated tone as she teased Rose.

"I'm actually really cold! Come warm me up. I won't do it this time, I promise", Rose's voice was soft. Luisa smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. They held each other tight as the cool ocean breeze swept around them in a hurry to get onto land. 

"Lu?", Rose asked as she pulled back to look at Luisa. 

"Yeah?", Luisa tilted her head to the side. She had an adorably innocent smile on her face that warmed Rose's heart.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"No, I really mean it. You're the only person I've ever felt this way about", Rose repeated the words that she'd said to Luisa on the submarine as she pulled away, taking a step back. "You make me happy", she continued as she riffled around in her small purse. "So happy-", she started as she pulled out a small box and held it out in front of her, "-that I want to spend the rest of my life with you", she continued. Rose opened the small box revealing a beautiful silver ring, then looked up at Luisa. "You are amazing. When we first met, there were instant sparks. I have loved you everyday since". 

Tears began sliding down Luisa's cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, what was happening. Her jaw had dropped and she brought hands up to place them over it in shock. After a few seconds of listening to Rose, it finally kicked in and she smiled under her hands.

Just then, the dark clouds above them had grown much to heavy and full to further contain the precipitation that hung within them, so it began to rain. Both Rose and Luisa looked up into the sky for a moment. They were being soaked by the rain. 

Rose looked back at Luisa and continued her proposal under the sprinkling rain, "Lu, will you be my wife?". Luisa's face dropped and she slowly lowered her hands. Rose frowned when she noticed the pained look that was being displayed on her girlfriends face. Rose began to panic as she waited for Luisa to give her an answer. 

The seconds became minutes and with each one that passed, Rose's heart hurt more and more. She took Luisa's hand and drew gentle circles on the back of it with her thumb. 

Luisa's heart was breaking. She loved Rose more than anything. 

Finally, after a long and agonizing silence, Luisa spoke. "I can't". Luisa pulled away from Rose and began walking towards the Marbella.

Rose stood in silence, trying to process what had just happened. She could feel her heart dying, it's light being snuffed out. The pain that she felt in her chest slowly spread throughout her body until she couldn't move. She wanted to curl up, close her eyes and stop breathing. That was the most vulnerable she had ever been and now she had been hurt.  She wanted to cuddle up close to Luisa until the pain went away, but Luisa was the one who had caused it, so that wasn't an option.

This couldn't be real, Luisa couldn't have said no, they had a great night together. Rose knew that Luisa loved her, so why would she have said no?

She accidentally fumbled the opened box, dropping it into the sand, but she quickly picked it up and shoved it in her purse. She then took a deep breath and ran through the rain towards their car. 

Luisa's cheeks were burning as she kept walking down the beach, but at least the rain was hiding her tears. She felt like she had been hit with a truck full of emotions. She was sad, happy, angry, annoyed, heartbroken and touched all at once. She didn't know what to do, so she just kept walking, she had to get away from Rose. 

Rose got into their car and drove on the road next to the beach. She squinted her eyes as she looked out the window and through the rain to find Luisa. Apparently, she had stood on the beach in shock for longer than she had thought because her girlfriend was nowhere in sight.

Rose kept driving until eventually she saw a shorter woman with brown hair on the beach near the road. She rolled down the window, letting the rain droplets make a mess of the inside of the car. 

"Lu!", she called out to her. Luisa turned to see Rose hanging out the car window. 

"I don't want to talk, Rose", she bit out. 

"I don't understand what happened", Rose shouted out to her. Luisa kept trudging along the beach in the rain with Rose inching the car beside her. 

"Rose please, not now", Luisa begged without even turning to look. 

"Fine. But **this is ridiculous, it's raining, get in the car and we can sort it out later!** ", Rose called back. 

"No, I can't", Luisa's voice cracked as she began sobbing and dropped down to her knees in the sand. Rose immediately stopped the car and ran out to Luisa. 

"Luisa, I don't know what I did to upset you", Rose frowned, her voice was soft. She was desperate, Luisa looked so broken and she had no idea why. 

"You proposed! That's what you did", Luisa sobbed. 

"I'm sorry, I thought that would've made you happy. I thought that's what you wanted", Rose frowned. 

"I did. From _you_ , not from Eileen. Eileen just asked me to marry her, not you. _You're_ the one that I love", Luisa cried. Suddenly it all made sense to Rose. 

"I hoped that when it happened I would get to look at you and kiss you and make love to you, not the mask", Luisa continued. Rose felt her heart break for a second time that evening. She had screwed this up for them, her crimes had tarnished their chances of ever living a normal life together and Luisa was suffering because of it.

Rose stood up and backed away from Luisa, to the car. She took a deep breath and reached into her shirt, grabbing the edge of the mask and pulling it up over her head. The mask was thrown on the car seat. Rose looked around quickly to see if anyone was around. No one was. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the rain clouds, letting the droplets wash her face. Both she and Luisa were soaked. 

"Hey", Rose's voice was soft as she leaned down next to Luisa and wrapped her arms around her. The smaller woman immediately shifted herself into Rose's lap and rested her head on her girlfriends chest.

Luisa scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion when she didn't feel the rubbery material of the mask on Rose's chest. Instead, she felt soft skin. Luisa looked up and gasped to see Rose, the _real_ Rose, looking down at her. She got up out of Rose's lap. 

"Rose! Someone could see you! What are you doing?", Luisa cried as she began frantically looking around to see if there were any people close by. There weren't. Rose got up out of the sand and grabbed Luisa's shoulders to stop her walking. "Seriously, Rose! What are you doing?", Luisa cried. She couldn't lose Rose again and Rose was currently jeopardizing their happiness. 

"I'm proposing", Rose smiled as she grabbed Luisa's hands. "Lu, I love you", she grabbed the box out of her pocket for the second time that evening and presented it to Luisa. The brunette looked up into Rose's eyes and felt fireworks burst in her heart with happiness. She couldn't possibly love Rose anymore than she did right now. Rose was risking everything just to make her happy, just to ask to have her for the rest of her life. Luisa's eyes set loose new tears, but this time they were tears of pure joy and happiness. She held Rose's gaze and wore a beaming smile on her face. Rose reached up to wipe Luisa's tears and began to cry, herself. 

"Will you marry me?", Rose smiled as more tears ran down both of their faces. 

"I do! I mean, I will. Yes!", Luisa smiled through her tears. She lunged at Rose, throwing her arms around her with so much force that they both toppled over into the wet sand. Luisa landed on top and Rose wrapped her arms around her. Luisa smiled and leaned down to kiss her fiancé. The kiss quickly deepened, turning into a full on make-out session in the rain.  

"Yeah? You want to be my wife?", Rose joked as she squeezed Luisa's hipbones.

"Of course, you idiot!", Luisa shouted playfully through her uncontrollable smile. She leaned down and kissed Rose again.

"Now give me my ring!", Luisa said once they finally broke the kiss. Rose held up the box and opened it, but it was empty. 

"Oh my god, where is it?", Rose gasped. "Did you take it already?", Rose looked up at Luisa, who's hair was dripping on her along with the rain. 

"No! I didn't", Luisa frowned. "We have to find my ring!", Luisa's voice was panicked. "I want my ring!"

"You like saying that, don't you?", Rose grinned. 

"Well it is. It's mine. My ring", Luisa beamed, then leaned down to kiss Rose again. She then got up off of Rose and began following the footsteps that she had left in the sand earlier. 

"We were by that big sign when I asked, so it has to be around there", Rose said as they kept following Luisa's old footprints. One they arrived at the large sign, Luisa immediately dropped to her knees and started looking. Luckily, the rain was beginning to slow, making it easier for them to look for the silver banded Ring. The clouds were thinning, allowing more light from the moon to shine. Rose smiled when the light hit something shiny, making it sparkle in the sand. 

"I think I found it!", Rose called to Luisa, who was on the other side of the sign. Rose picked up the silver ring and wiped it clean using her shirt. Luisa got up and squealed as she ran over. "Ready?", Rose joked as she looked at Luisa's eagerly outstretched hand. 

The rain had finally stopped and the clouds were moving away, revealing a beautiful clear night sky. 

"Yes!", Luisa squealed. Luisa was a fairly happy person and she was almost always smiling, but in the past 20 or so minutes she had smiled a lot even for her. Rose leaned in and kissed her fiancé softly before taking her hand and sliding the ring onto her finger. Luisa pulled her hand closer to her face so that she could get a good look at it. 

"Oh Rose, it's so beautiful", Luisa's voice wavered as she started crying again. Rose tucked a wet, loose curl behind Luisa's ear. 

"Just like you", Rose smiled sheepishly. 

"That's so cheesy", Luisa laughed. She grabbed Rose's hand and they started walking back towards their car. 

"I love you, Rose", Luisa said softly as they got back to their car. 

"I know", Rose smiled as she kissed the top of her head. "And I love you too", she pulled Luisa into a wet hug. "My fiancé", she added, making them both smile as they held each other in their soaking wet clothes under the light of the moon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I always love hearing from you guys! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part of this series.
> 
> Please leave a comment with any feedback and just to let us know if you like this idea and if you have anything you wanna see let us know!
> 
> -Kristen (kd_works)


End file.
